


Stranger Things Vore vics

by MothraIsGod



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothraIsGod/pseuds/MothraIsGod
Summary: Collection of Vore fics I will write, they will be disconnected unless said otherwise.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove, Jonathan Byers/Will Byers, Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Troy Walsh/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Troy Walsh/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 63
Kudos: 42





	1. Byeler 1

Will discovered he had gained a “power” if that’s what you’d call it from being possessed by the Mind Flayer, he was able to eat anything, no matter how big or small, certain things mostly living animals (which he found out by accident) could if he wanted to reform after a while. He had so far been able to keep this a secret, that is until know when Mike discovered it. The taller boy had walked into him eating a deer, instead of questioning what was happening Mike just asked how he was able to do it, what Will didn’t notice was that Mike also got hard seeing his best friend eat the deer whole. Will replied once he was finished that he had been able to do it ever since he was possessed by the Mind Flayer and that the Deer had been the biggest thing he’s ever eaten and that if he wants he can make living animals reform later. When Mike heard that he got even harder knowing that if he was brave enough he could ask Will to eat him and still live, but he figured Will would be grossed out upon hearing him ask that so he didn’t only going to sit down next to his best friend and secret crush. Will asked if he was going to keep this a secret and Mike said he would, gently placing his hand on Will’s slightly inflated stomach and rubbing it. Mike asked how long it usually stayed bigger, Will replying that it depended on how big the meal was, since this was the biggest thing he had eaten he didn’t know how long it would last but guessed that it would be around half an hour, Mike then asked how long it took for things to reform, and Will said that it after his stomach returns to normal and then said he’ll be actually digesting this deer.  
Deciding he might as well ask before Joyce comes home in two hours (Jonathan and Nancy being on a date) Mike asks if he could eat him. Will was a little surprised at hearing that, but said that he’d be ok with eating Mike, of course he’d reform him. Mike then asked if they should wait until he was finished digesting the deer, and Will said yes not knowing what would happen. Once the deer was digested Mike asked if he should take off his clothes and Will said yes not knowing what would happen to them, Mike the quickly took off all of his clothes. Will told him to lay down on his bed and relax. Mike followed Will’s directions and did his best to relax, his erection from earlier not being present anymore but Mike thought it was a definite possibility he might get hard while being eaten. Will asked if he wanted to start at his head or feet, Mike replied that he didn’t have a preference. Will decided to start at Mike’s head so he kneeled down at the part of the bed Mike’s head was at and opened his mouth around his head. Will then slowly moved forward to swallow the rest of his friend’s head and his neck then resting a bit to breath and ask if Mike felt he was getting excited and felt his dick start to harden. Will started moving his head more down his friends body swallowing to his shoulder, Mike was still relatively calm for not really being able to see anything trusting Will that he wouldn’t hurt him, he guessed his head was currently in Will’s next, and the thought of that made his dick harden to it’s full 5 inches, Mike moaned a little but not loud enough for Will to hear. Will then swallowed more to his friends hips allowing to get his dick and ass in his mouth, Will deciding to have some fun with his friend moved his tongue around Mike’s hard dick giving it pleasure after a few minutes Mike came and Will swallowed the cum, and more of Mike’s body up to his feet, before swallowing one last time and depositing his best friend into his belly. Mike felt Will’s stomach acid start to take affect but not in a burning way, Mike squirmed around at the feeling, liking quite a bit, he then felt Will’s hand rub his own stomach and say that he was a good meal and that he might loose consciousness while reforming, he didn’t really know, but it probably wouldn’t hurt. Will liked eating his best friend as much as said friend did, his own 6 inch dick hard straining against his bloated belly, Will quickly masturbated swallowing his own cum once he came wondering if Mike would taste it.  
After about an hour Mike reformed outside of Will, Mike quickly asked two things, the first was if they could do it again sometime later, the second if he would be his boyfriend. Will responded yes to both and quickly pressed his lips against his now boyfriend for a make out session.


	2. Wheelclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Mike have some fun.

Mike and Lucas were currently making out in Mike’s basement, no one else was home and Max was away on some trip and with the Byers having moved away both were extremely horny and decided that they’ll just have some fun together. Lucas moved his hands away from Mike’s hips to his ass and groped them earning him a moan from the slightly taller boy. Mike decided to move his hands to Lucas’ crotch and groped his penis through his pants feeling the thick and hard shaft, thinking about how big it would be once he took off his clothes. Lucas nibbled a little at Mike’s tongue and lips wanting to see how he liked the pain, and Mike liked it wanting a little more pain he quickly pulled away asking for it to happen again, and Lucas did it again a little harder drawing some blood, Lucas licked a little at the blood and pulled Mike’s pants down leaving him in his underwear. He then slapped the black haired boys nice, firm ass earning him another moan. He then told him to get on all fours and Mike complied excited to get spanked some more. Lucas also pulled down Mike’s underwear wanting to see his ass get red from it, he then started spanking him hard getting Mike to moan, liking how his ass looked red Lucas then decided to lick at Mike’s asshole. Mike quickly moaned at the feeling and pushed against the dark skinned boys tongue, Lucas also grabbed at Mike’s five inch penis and started tugging at it. Mike knew he wasn’t going to last long from the double pleasure he was receiving and after a few minutes he came into Lucas’ hand. Mike got up and turned around and pulled down Lucas’ pants and underwear freeing his seven inch penis, Mike just stared at it salivating at how it would feel in his mouth when blowing him. Lucas then approached him and told him to open his mouth and Mike complied, Lucas quickly thrust his thick shaft into the boys mouth and moaned asking if there was anyone aside from Will he had blown before, Mike nodded to his best ability to say yes. Mike started moving his tongue around his friends shaft licking as much as he could and made sure to play a little with his slit and earn his nice pre which he loved the taste of. Lucas decided since he had done this plenty of times to really make him work and grabbed his friends hair roughly and made him deep throat his shaft and started a rough pace, Mike moaned at the feeling of being used and had an idea for after this in his mind, putting that aside he continued to work at the pace Lucas started and after a few minutes Lucas came down Mike’s throat.  
Mike pulled off his friends shaft and asked for him to eat him in between his staggered breaths. Lucas was a little surprised at that wondering how that would work but decided that if Mike wanted it he’d try and said yes. Mike quickly took off his remaining clothes which really was only his socks and told Lucas he could start at either his feet or head, he didn’t care which. Lucas decided to start at his friends feet, deciding if Mike changed his mind (which he probably wouldn’t he knows he can really be set in ideas) it would be easier to tell him. Lucas moved his head to his friends feet and quickly swallowed them liking the taste more than he thought he would. He swirled his tongue around the boys toes a little before swallowing up to his ass and stopping to play with it a little. Biting it some and quickly lapping at his hole to receive some more taste, making Mike moan and say how good it felt. Lucas after a few minutes of that swallowed more of his friend up to his neck licking a little at his armpits making Mike laugh a little at the feeling and moan as well, arousing Lucas more than he thought this would. The dark skinned boy then with one last gulp swallowed Mike’s head, as he was going to his stomach Mike licked a little at the boys insides making Lucas moan a little, once he was firmly in his stomach he felt Lucas rub his stomach, Mike for the remainder of the time he’d be awake decided to touch himself some more liking how it felt inside his friends stomach. Lucas decided to give Mike some fun and jumped up and down a little moving Mike inside his stomach disorienting him.   
While waiting for Mike to reform Lucas touched himself again, cumming hard and ate his own cum. Once Mike did they quickly agreed they’d do it again. Lucas also decided to ask who else Mike had blown, being curious as to who it was. Mike said there were a few guys, mainly Steve, Jonathan, and then a few guys at the arcade for extra money. Lucas just called him a slut and slapped his ass again before they got dressed and got ready for Dustin to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again feel free to make requests, I had a lot of fun writing this.


	3. Will and El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and El are bored when they are home alone.

Will and El were bored, Joyce was at work, Jonathan was meeting Nancy halfway to meet up somewhere, leaving them alone in their new house since they haven’t made any new friends yet. They were currently just talking, some about school, but mostly about the party. Both wished that they could have gone with Jonathan and Nancy take Mike to at least also see him but they didn’t want that, Will said that that’s because they’d be too busy fucking to look after them. El laughed a little at that, not fully understanding what sex was, but she decided she would ask that later, something else was on her mind one time she was spying on Mike and Will and saw Will eat Mike, seeing that happen caused her to feel excited and had been meaning to ask Will to do the same to her for a while but never had a good chance. Figuring this was a good time she decided to ask him. Will was surprised to hear that asking how she knew he could do that, she replied that she saw it one time when spying on him and Mike because she was bored. Will was a little hard at knowing his step-sister has seen him eat Mike and that it apparently got her excited enough to want to be eaten. He replied that he could and for her to take off her clothes as he decided to do the same this time, El quickly took off her clothes as well, her pussy was already a little wet at the prospect of being eaten by Will. Will’s penis was now at it’s full six inches seeing the girl naked. Will asked her where she wanted to start, El replied saying her feet so Will told her to lay down on the couch, both too excited to go to anywhere aside from the living room and El did so, Will’s eyes following her ass as she did so. Will then approached the end of the couch where her feet were and opened his mouth around them. El squirmed a little at the feeling not being used to it but it wasn’t bad to her. Will gently stroked her thigh to calm her down a little and it worked and she said he could continue. Will then got up to her pussy in him and licked at it giving El a ton of pleasure causing her to moan, Will loved the taste of her pussy and continued licking at it and occasionally biting her clit until she came into his mouth. Will then continued swallowing her until her breasts where he again stopped to nibble at her nipples a little earning him more of her sweet moans, and then he swallowed one last time putting her in his stomach until she reformed. Liking how she felt in his stomach Will quickly started masturbating his dick until he came. Once she did reform they quickly agreed that they would do it again whenever they could. El asked if it was possible that she might be able to do the same thing, Will replied that she might and that's something they'd definitely need to test out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to also request some of the adult characters, am open to trying to write cock vore and unbirth but not sure how well I'd do. This again was fun to write.


	4. Possessed!Will & Troy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mind Flayer decides to have some fun with Troy (now when Mike would leave Will's side during this idk but)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does contain Fatal vore and some non-con elements

To say Troy was confused would be an understatement, Will was chasing him but it didn’t seem to be Will something was different about him, but he couldn’t tell what. Troy too concerned with Will didn’t notice a root of a tree and tripped over it falling on his face. When Troy saw Will’s face the first thing he noticed was that his eyes were completely black, only seeing an empty abyss. He then heard Will speak saying that he would be nourishment for this hosts body, Troy tried to get up and ask what the fuck he meant by that but Will only put his foot onto his chest before replying that this wasn’t Will but something using his body for purposes. Will then moved his foot down to the stunned boys crotch before pressing down on it hard causing Troy to groan in pain and arousal. Troy was now scared about the nourishment part of “Will’s” statement before he could do anything to ask him he was suddenly pulled up and pushed against a tree and felt a tongue lick his cheek and shivered at the feeling, all Will did after that was letting out a tasty before biting Troys neck drawing blood and repeatedly licking the spot and moaning a little. Troy tried to push back but only got a knee to the balls for that and fell down. Will then picked Troy up again and stripped him before moving his mouth to Troy’s head putting it inside. Troy screamed at the feeling wondering how that was happening but couldn’t move any due to the fear. Will quickly swallowed down to Troy’s ass biting down on it causing Troy to scream in Will’s throat, he then swallowed Troy the rest of the way putting him into his stomach. Troy squirmed around at the feeling of being in Will’s stomach doing his best to try to get him to do something to get out but it only caused him to get tired, he felt Will’s hand rub his stomach before hearing him say to just accept his fate as food for the Mind Flayer and that being digested will feel good. Troy started feeling the stomach acid dissolve him with a pleasant tingling feeling and his penis against his will got hard, weakly he decided to add to the pleasure and touch himself in his last moments before loosing consciousness. With an inflated belly the Mind Flayer decided to rest until it’s next move, wondering where El was, if she was going to get in the way again, and if Mike would ever leave his hosts side once he came back, but that was something for later right now he just needed to digest the rest of this meal.


	5. Will & El #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home alone again this time El eats Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one but still.

Will and El were once again alone for the day, and they knew exactly what they were doing. This time El was going to eat Will, both were excited to try it, Will never having been eating before. Will was already hard and El was already wet. They this time were in their room, currently just talking waiting to make sure Jonathan didn’t forget anything. After a few more minutes Will quickly took off all his clothes and laid down on his bed. El decided to start at her brothers feet, and quickly took them into her mouth, liking the taste. She swirled her tongue around his toes earning her a slight moan from Will. El then swallowed up to Will’s penis and played with his balls with her tongue, licking them causing him to moan before she focused attention on his penis. She licked at the slit tasting some of his pre before turning him around to get a taste of his ass. El quickly pushed her tongue inside his hole earning another moan. El loved the taste and moved her tongue around inside of it, Will was a moaning mess at the feeling and could tell he was going to cum soon. After telling her that El simply continued eating his ass wanting to taste her brothers cum, after a few more licks Will came inside El’s mouth and she swallowed it, along with more of Will, up to his chest to lick a little at his nipples before swallowing the rest of her brother. El then liking the feeling of having her stomach filled and inflated quickly put two of her fingers into her own pussy fingering herself until she came. Once Will reformed they then took a shower together discussing any other possibilities they could use this for.


	6. MikeLucas #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Lucas have more fun, this time Mike eats Lucas.

Lucas and Mike were once again alone, they again were currently making out, with Mike sitting on Lucas’ lap slightly grinding down on his bulge as well. Lucas moaned into Mike’s mouth at the feeling. Lucas then slipped a hand into Mike’s pants to grope at his ass making Mike moan. They knew this time Mike would eat Lucas, they didn’t know how far they would get with this before they started that, neither knowing how much they would want. Both apparently wanted a lot as they quickly removed their clothes and Lucas told Mike to get on all fours before starting to eat his ass he quickly swirled his tongue around the rim of his ass before pushing it in. Lucas also decided to pinch Mike’s hard nipples getting the sweet moans from his friend. After a few minutes of that he told Mike to blow him and he eagerly complied almost immediately getting all seven inches of his best friend in his mouth. Lucas almost came then but held on to it, wanting to see if Mike would be up to being fucked. After a few minutes of that he asked Mike if he wanted to be fucked. Instead of replying with words the black haired boy simply pulled off of his friends penis and bent over shaking his ass a little invitingly and begged to be fucked hard by him. Lucas immediately pressed into his ass and barely left Mike any time to adjust before setting a rough pace fucking Mike hard making him moan all sorts of things, most of it barely making any sense. Lucas then put one of his hands around Mike’s dick jerking him off in time to his thrusts, Mike also pushing his ass against Lucas when he thrusted as well. Both boys knew they wouldn’t last long with the feeling, and after two minutes they came at the same time, Lucas filling Mike’s hole with his hot cum and Mike spraying it over his chest.  
Mike then asked where he wanted to start at and Lucas said his head and laid down on the couch. Mike then approached Lucas’ head and opened his mouth around it and swallowing up to his chest, wanting to lick around his nipples some, making Lucas moan in Mike’s throat. He quickly swallowed up to Lucas’ dick, having a little trouble getting it in his mouth at first but eventually getting it in, tasting some of the cum still on it then sucking on his balls biting a little as well. He then swallowed the rest of the way getting his feet and licking them all over, loving the taste, possibly a little more than his cum. He licked at Lucas’ feet until his own dick got hard again and started playing with it then swallowed again putting all of Lucas into his stomach. Mike moaned at the feeling, this being the first time he ate someone and rubbed his stomach loving how it felt to be full and having an inflated stomach. He continued masturbating until he came, then rested until Lucas reformed.


	7. WillJonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets hungry for something else, this is separate from any others

Will had just gotten back from the hospital from the upside-down, currently he was alone with his brother and really hungry, just not for normal food, or really food at all. Ever since he got back he occasionally wanted to taste some human meat, he had no idea why just that he did. Jonathan was currently resting in his room, apparently it being a long day at his job. Since Jonathan wouldn’t know Will decided to just lick at somewhere on his body and hope that would satisfy him, Will then went into his room and noticed his brother was sleeping naked, the only thing covering him was a blanket, aside from his feet that poked out. Will decided that since they were already uncovered he’d lick his brothers feet. He quietly approached his brothers bed, not wanting to wake him up then kneeling down to get on the same level as his feet and stuck out his tongue swirling it around his toes. Will loved the taste, even though he knew it was wrong he continued going all over his brothers feet. He was not expecting to somehow get both of his feet in his mouth, causing Jonathan to wake up. Instead of getting mad at him like Will thought he would he simply moaned at the feeling and told Will to continue. And Will did continue swallowing up to his brothers five and a half inch penis swirling his tongue around it for a few minutes until Jonathan came with a loud moan. Will then wanted to taste Jonathan’s armpits and swallowed until that point and licked at them causing Jonathan to moan again, and Will loved the taste like the rest of Jonathan, then swallowed the rest of his older brother. Once Jonathan was in Will’s stomach Jonathan realized what happened and wondered if he’d live but felt a pleasant tingling feeling and relaxed. Will didn’t even think about if Jonathan would survive, just loving how full his stomach felt and looked, it expanding further than he thought possible, he simply just rubbed his stomach a little before laying down and falling asleep. After a few hours Jonathan did come back and both agreed that it would happen again later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to add requests, will do a LucasMax one, though don't know who will eat who


	8. Lumax

Lucas and Max were currently making out in Lucas’ room, with Lucas, hand around Max’s but and Max’s in Lucas’ pants stroking his dick. They knew what they were going to do later but wanted to have some other fun first. They broke off after a few minutes and Max pulled down Lucas’ pants and started sucking his seven inch penis, Lucas thought she was decent but surprisingly not as good as Mike is, but he wouldn’t tell her that, though a threesome with him would be fun. He moved his hands to Max’s head guiding her down on his dick before she started deepthroating him quickly bobbing her head back and forth on his dick. After a few minutes Lucas came down her throat and he layed down on his bed knowing that now she’ll eat him. Max went down to her boyfriends feet and took them in her moth and licked around his toes before swallowing to his ass and sticking her tongue into it causing him to moan, she swirled her tongue around his rim for a few minutes before sticking it back in and eating it out for a few minutes causing Lucas to moan more and asking her to continue before his parents came back, and he just wanted her to continue. Max did soon swallow the rest of Lucas soon after that, depositing him into her stomach. She then quickly started masturbating getting off to the feeling of being full as Lucas did the same thing inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't that good but whatever. Feel free to leave requests for whatever, can be fatal or non-fatal, cockvore or unbirth, not sure how well I can do at unbirth but can try my best.


	9. TroyMike CV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy forces Mike to do somethings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is non-con and Cock vore, Mike doesn't die though.

Mike was reluctantly following Troy to his house, but he didn’t want him to hurt Will, even if Will had a better chance at fighting Troy than he did and winning. Mike didn’t know what Troy wanted him for, especially at his house but didn’t want to get hurt by him or cause him to hurt Will. He was dragged up the steps to the door, the house was much bigger than Mike thought it would be, he didn’t know what Troy’s parents did but it must be something. He was too busy staring that he wasn’t following Troy quickly enough causing him to get slapped by him before being dragged by the collar of his shirt. He was then dragged down to the basement, Mike started getting scared, well more scared than he already was. It was obvious that his parents weren’t home and he could do anything to Mike he wanted to. Troy then pushed him down onto the dirty floor, he assumed it was barely used if at all due to how dirty it was. He then asked what the fuck Troy wanted with him, especially in the basement why not his room. Troy replied saying he’ll know soon enough but for now they’ll just talk, but not to get up. The first thing Troy asked was if Mike was a fag, Mike was stunned at the question, not expecting it he suspected it was because he was the closest with Will, and he did have a crush on Will no matter how much he didn’t want to due to his family, he eventually did stagger out a yes. Troy replied he figured so he was too close to Will to be just friends, Mike blushed a little at the comment wishing they were more than friends. Troy then pulled down his pants and underwear freeing his dick, Mike just stared at it, it was only soft but was six inches which was bigger than he was hard he then heard Troy tell him to start sucking it unless he wants to get cut. Mike upon hearing that immediately moved his head towards it and holding the base with his hands took it into his mouth, he initially had trouble with it especially once it got to it’s full twelve inches long and two inches thick, Mike wondered how it got so big, he was only five inches but he had no time to really think before Troy placed his hands on the back of Mike’s head grabbing his hair and roughly pulling Mike all the way down on his dick causing him to choke and sputter but Troy didn’t let him get off. He then started to roughly face fuck Mike, Mike was doing his best to not choke and breath and he thought he was doing a decent job for his first time. After a few more minutes Troy came in Mike’s throat and told him to swallow it all, and Mike did so not wanting to know what would happen if he didn’t. After swallowing all of Troy’s cum he pulled off of his dick he asked if that was all he wanted to do, Troy replied that it wasn’t there was a lot more he would have to do. Mike asked how long it would take since he was supposed to meet Will somewhere later, Troy laughed a little at that both about meeting Will, and him leaving, he said he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon, the basement is never used by his parents and no one would find him down there. Mike upon hearing that tried to run but was quickly grabbed by Troy and stripped before being thrown down on the floor again before Troy left locking the door to the basement.  
That night Troy went down to the basement to visit his toy with some food and to do something else but he couldn’t starve him. Mike was still awake, he had no clue how long it had been but figured it was night but he didn’t know for sure, he wondered if Will and his friends were looking for him. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening he quickly got excited before seeing that it was Troy, but he did have food and was quite hungry. Troy told him to eat quickly before they do something else, and Mike quickly ate, not knowing when he would next get to eat. Troy then quickly took off his clothes again, and Mike asked if he needed to blow him or if he’d be fucked. Troy replied he wouldn’t be doing either off them, he’d be doing something he’d know nothing about, as he was pretty sure he was the only person able to do it, he also assured him he’d probably be fine, not like he’d get much from life anymore. Mike asked what the fuck he was talking about like he was some sort of god. Troy then replied just to shut up a fag shouldn’t talk back to their master before stroking his penis to it’s full length and pushing Mike to lay down. He then put his dick to Mike’s feet and to Mike’s surprise and horror they went into his urethra, and started struggling against it but Troy only held him down and continued pushing, not stopping until his dick had grown to fit to Mike’s ass. Mike at this point was paralyzed by fear, he asked how he found out he could do this but Troy only laughed saying maybe he’d tell him later and that he will survive before pushing more. Mike felt his feet get to Troy’s ball sack and dip into his cum noticing how hot it felt and groaned a little at the feeling, liking the warm feeling compared to the cold basement. Upon hearing that Troy laughed a little and said that it seemed the useless fairy was already liking his new life before pushing Mike down to be swallowed by the rest of his dick. Mike could taste Troy’s pre while going down his dick and it felt like it was squeezing him, after what felt like a minute all of Mike’s body was in Troy’s balls and he tried to squirm but it did oddly feel quite pleasurable and he did have to admit he liked how his cum taste so he let himself sink into the cum and swallowed as much as he could before needing air. He felt Troy play with his balls on the outside causing Mike to toss around in them getting disoriented. Mike felt himself getting tired so he closed his eyes and let himself float with Troy’s cum. Troy then went to his room with his inflated balls and went to sleep. When Troy woke up he found Mike sitting by his bed, he then asked why he didn’t run away, Mike replied that he didn’t like it (which was a lie but he couldn’t let Troy know that), but that even if he ran away Troy would just take him back here. He then let himself be dragged and locked in the basement waiting for him to return from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than I thought it would be but I had fun writing it, as always you can leave requests.


	10. TroyEl

El was currently just walking around Hawkins, figuring she’d explore a little before she moved away with the Byers. She already used all of her money (which granted wasn’t that much but still) so it was just walking around and enjoying that she finally had freedom. She noticed a boy alone, it wasn’t until she got closer to him that she realized it was Troy, who she remembered a little but not that much. Troy however immediately recognized her as that girl that Mike danced with at the snowball and who made him piss himself. He then decided to quickly get up and pull her away to the forest which was close by and immediately kissed her. El tried to push him away but wasn’t strong enough without her powers, Troy moved his hands to her ass and groped them causing El to moan into Troy’s mouth at the unexpected pleasure which Troy used to insert his tongue into her mouth, El knew she couldn’t win in an actual fight just let it happen. Troy then pulled away and told her to take off all her clothes, she obeyed him secretly liking being told what to do by him and not knowing what would happen if she didn’t. Troy noticed that her panties were soaked and asked El if she liked what was happening and she meekly nodded yes. He then took out his eight inch dick and told her to suck it. She quickly moved her mouth to it and started giving him a blowjob, Troy moved his hands to her head and guided her along, after a few minutes he started moving faster and came down her throat. El tried her best to swallow all of his cum but a few drops escaped from her mouth.  
Troy then told her to lay down and she followed the orders given to her. He then moved his head to her feet and took them in his mouth, El squirmed at the feeling not knowing what was going on beside it feeling weird and oddly pleasurable. Troy moved his tongue around her toes for a few seconds earning some sounds from El before he swallowed to her wet pussy. Troy moved his tongue all around it loving how her juices tasted and bit down on her clit some causing El to moan loudly not caring if anyone heard or that her legs were in Troy’s throat. Troy continued licking at her pussy until she came moaning loudly. After that Troy continued swallowing her up to her small but nice breasts and licked around her tits, El moaned again and told Troy to continue, Troy smirked as much as he could upon hearing that and swallowed her the rest of the way down. Once in his stomach El realized what actually happened and struggled some but she still felt really good from it and couldn’t move that much, she faintly heard Troy laugh a little and asked if she liked being in his stomach that much and felt Troy’s hand rub his stomach. El did feel good inside of Troy’s stomach and closed her eyes liking how it felt. Troy decided to just rest there, but not before masturbating. Once El reformed Troy simply kissed her on the mouth and smacked her ass before leaving the girl to gather her thoughts about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one.


	11. TroyEl 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El liked being eaten by Troy and finds him again to have it happen

El was once again walking around Hawkins, but this time she was looking for something, well someone. Ever since that incident with Troy she wanted to be eaten again, and maybe fucked as well so she was now looking around for him. She had been looking for around half an hour at this point and could already tell she was a little wet just by the thought of it happening. Eventually she found him alone again which she was thankful for since she didn’t know what she’d do if he was with any of his friends. She quickly approached him and upon seeing her Troy immediately smiled knowing what she wanted. He told her to follow him to his house and she did, once they got there they immediately went to Troy’s room and he told El to take off her clothes, as Troy took off his. Troy immediately noticed how wet she was and asked her how long she had been waiting for this to happen again, El replied almost immediately after it happened the first time. He then kissed her and pushed her down onto his bed and groped her breasts causing her to moan into his mouth. At the same time Troy was grinding against her pussy wanting to penetrate it later. After a few minutes of making out Troy pulled off and started fingering El and noticed she wasn’t tight at all and asked if she fingered herself thinking about being eaten by him, El replied that she had, Troy laughed a little and called her a little slut causing El to blush and moan at the same time. He then told her to suck him some before he fucked her and El immediately started giving Troy a blowjob coating his eight inch dick in her saliva, after a few minutes of that he pulled off and roughly entered El causing her to moan and scream at the same time. Troy fucked her at a rough pace causing El to moan things like more, faster, and Troy’s name. After a six minutes El felt herself tightening around Troy’s dick and orgasmed causing Troy to have one as well, only pulling out after all of his semen was in her pussy. El then told him to eat her and Troy obliged this time starting with her head. Once at her breasts he licked and bit at them wanting to leave a mark in a place that won’t get her in trouble and causing her to moan again. He then swallowed to her very wet pussy and licked all around it, still loving the taste of her juices, and loved the taste of them mixed with his own cum as well. He didn’t stop licking and biting at her pussy until she came again eight minutes later and then swallowed the rest of the way and played with her feet and toes a little before swallowing again depositing her in his stomach. El simply moaned in his stomach and rubbed it causing Troy to feel good as well, Troy rubbed back causing El to relax even more and slowly drift to sleep, not wanting being able to be eaten by Troy to end.  
El woke up with Troy eating some (normal) food, with some also set out for her with some candles. El realized what he was doing and blushed some even though this was her friends bully she still had a crush on him. They ate and talked about life including her unfortunately moving away, before she left they had another make-out session for three minutes and Troy gave her a dildo to use instead of her fingers as well as some lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 1000 hits thank you for that, I think I know what I'll do next but 100% sure. Always feel free to leave requests for this or any other thing that might be my type based on this and my other fics (which seems to be torturing Mike, probably should just start a book for that...). Would you also be interested in me doing a book with IT vore fics?


	12. BillyEl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of dark and fatal with an alternate end to S3.

El was completely drained of her powers and alone, she had no clue where she was. She then saw Billy approach her and knew he was still possessed by the mind-flayer and got scared, she tried to crawl away but was trapped. She heard Billy laugh and say to not worry that it will all be over soon and it would feel good. She tried to struggle more but couldn’t she also asked where everyone else was. Billy replied that they were still alive… for now, then took off all his clothes and approached the smaller girl while stroking his dick to it’s full hardness. He ripped off all of El’s clothes and roughly groped her breasts before pushing his eight inch dick into her tight virgin pussy causing her to scream in pain. Billy roughly fucked her, the mind-flayer wanting to cause as much pain as it could before killing her in a unique way. After what felt like hours to El of being roughly fucked Billy came and pulled out before moving his head to her feet and opened his mouth around them swallowing them. El screamed at that and tried to kick inside his mouth but he only slapped her ass but that didn’t stop El from trying to escape but to no avail. He quickly swallowed more to her pussy licking around some before swallowing the rest of the way. Once in his stomach El still struggled around but felt his stomach acids slowly draining her energy. Her struggling slowly started stopping before she closed her eyes for the last time as a slight pleasurable tingling started as she drifted off to sleep never to wake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could do more with this universe if you wanted me to, as always feel free to leave other requests.


	13. Possessed!Will & El

They weren’t able to get through to Will, luckily for them they had a pretty good idea of what to do but weren’t sure, that and they were probably going to get attacked by demodogs soon. They ultimately decided to leave Will tied up there and get him once they had a plan and avoid the demodogs. What they didn’t know was that El was currently running to the cabin, so the party plus Joyce, Jonathan, Nancy, and Hopper left to make a plan elsewhere. Once El found Will, he was able to make up a lie about what happened, El believing him even though she didn’t know him that well. Will then approached her and she saw that his eyes were black, she was too stunned to do anything when Will unexpectedly kissed her, she wanted to push him away but didn’t want to hurt one of Mike’s friends again so she tried with just her hands but it wasn’t enough. Will then pulled away and said that she had caused it so much suffering that she would pay, she wouldn’t die, eventually they’d both like what was going to happen. He then kissed her again before she could respond and pulled off all her clothes surprising her and roughly grabbing at her ass and rubbing his clothed dick against her thighs. When Will pulled away El asked who he was, Will responded by saying he was the true controller of the upside-down and was controlling Will to help achieve his plans. Will then pulled off his pants freeing his six inch dick and roughly thrusted into El’s pussy and kissed her again to keep her a little more quiet, El much to her surprise was enjoying the rough treatment and just let it happen before remembering what was happening and trying to get Will out but to no avail, after a few minutes Will came inside her pussy and El did as well moaning and collapsing onto the floor. Will then kicked El down so she was completely lying down on the floor. He then went to her feet and put them in his mouth and swallowed to her now wet pussy and played around with it, the mind-flayer wanting to see her reactions. El tried to kick her legs but was too weak from her orgasm and the pleasure assaulting her to really do anything. Will was biting at her clit when El came for the second time causing her to go almost completely limp as Will swallowed the rest of the way down. Once in his stomach El felt a pleasurable tingling that relaxed her further, she wondered how she would survive this but didn’t question it as she slowly closed her eyes as Will rubbed his stomach laughing a little. Once El reformed Will asked El if she would help the Mind-Flayer with his goals, after thinking about it a little she decided she would, wanting to experience that pleasure again as Will then kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next will either by TroyEl or BillyMax. Oh I will be starting one with IT, feel free to leave requests here for the first few chapters of that


	14. TroyElMike

El was excited, she was going to see Troy again today, she was already in Hawkins but was currently getting ready for the dance and hadn’t seen him yet. Trot knew she was coming and was also excited to see her, and of course fuck her at some point, he was also currently getting ready, this being the first school dance he cared about both because he actually had a date who was quite pretty, and said date was Mike’s ex girlfriend, he could not wait to rub it into his face, maybe even make him watch fuck El, he laughed a little at that idea before leaving to go to the dance. Once at the dance they immediately found each other and talked a lot and Troy brought up the idea of making Mike watch them have sex and El liked the idea and also proposed that they also both eat him as well. They then moved to the actual dance and started dancing. After half an hour of that they decided to go find wherever Mike was and get him, and they quickly found him. Upon seeing Troy, Mike immediately tensed up, especially when he saw El was with him. Troy and El then started making out causing Mike to make a confused face before trying to speak but not able to think of anything to say. After they pulled away El spoke up saying they had been dating for a while and everything about him was better, she then invited him to see what exactly she meant before leaving with Troy to a supply closet, Mike thought for a few seconds then decided to follow them. When he got there Troy’s pants were already off and El was stroking his dick to get it to it’s full eight inches, Mike was only able to stare at how big it is, as he was only five and a half inches. Troy told him to sit down and watch and asked how big he was, Mike replied truthfully causing Troy to laugh and say it was no wonder he got dumped causing him to blush a little before El started to suck Troy off having no trouble taking it all in her mouth easily deepthroating him, Troy started thrusting back into her mouth and moved his hands to her hair and grabbed onto it and pulled some causing her to moan. Mike only watched finding the scene way hotter than it should be and felt himself harden and moved his hand to remove his pants but Troy stopped him from doing that, well told him to stop and Mike listened still worried about being hurt by him. After a few more minutes Troy pulled out of El’s mouth and asked Mike which position he was thinking about of being in, Mike replied El’s while looking down in shame.   
Mike was then pulled up by Troy then forced to strip and turned around so his ass was facing Troy who then roughly entered him causing Mike to moan and scream at the same time not expecting the intrusion, but had fingered himself before so was at least somewhat prepared for it, he was soon met with El’s dripping pussy at his mouth and forced to eat it out which Mike happily did. Troy made sure Mike never touched his own dick but that didn’t stop Mike from cumming after only 5 minutes causing Troy to call him a slut. El came next and Mike had to get most of it, and Troy finally came into Mike’s ass and pulled out but told Mike to not get dressed, and he didn’t he simply collapsed onto the floor of the supply closet not knowing what to think of what just happened, wishing it was at least Will and El and not Troy and El but still enjoying it a ton. El then moved her head to his feet and took them in her mouth, Mike was still too drained from the intense fucking he received to do anything. El quickly swallowed up to his ass before Mike realized what was going on and tried to struggle but was too weak both from just having the best orgasm of his life and being weak in general, Troy also slapped his face for that and told him he’d enjoy this a lot more than he’d think. El then swallowed the rest of the way moaning a little. Once in her stomach Mike did start to feel oddly good and slowly drifted to sleep. When he woke up he was still with El and Troy but in Troy’s house and tried to question what happened but was only pushed down by Troy who then took Mike’s head in his mouth and swallowed to his nipples stopping to bite them a little causing Mike to moan in Troy’s throat and squirm a little before Troy swallowed the rest of the way. Mike once again felt good, even better than with El and rubbed Troy’s stomach walls causing him to faintly hear Troy moan and Troy rubbed back as Mike started feeling a tingling feeling and once again closed his eyes to drift off to sleep. When he woke up he was greeted to Troy fucking El again and noticed a dildo next to him and started fucking himself with it cumming two times before Troy did. Troy then told him he would serve as his fucktoy whenever El was out and slapped his ass before telling him to leave and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is BillyMax then Possessed Will and Max. First chapter of the IT vore fics are up as well.


	15. BillyMax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Max stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, next chapter (possessed Will and Max) should be up soon

Max and Billy were home alone, which meant that Billy could do whatever he wanted to his younger sister. Normally it’s just stuff like pulling her hair or forcing her to make food, with the occasional slap on the ass, Max always put up with it she didn’t want to worry her friends and she knew their father wouldn’t help in any way. Tonight however, Billy knew he would go further, and he had a few ideas for what exactly he would do. He walked over to her room quietly laughing to himself and groped his dick through his pants. He then pushed open her door and grabbed Max and flipped her onto her back, Max tried to struggle but Billy simply smacked her ass a few times causing her to collapse in pain from the stronger man. She asked what he was doing, Billy simply grabbed one of her hands and moved it to his crotch to make her feel how hard he was, she tried to struggle again at the feeling but he simply twisted her wrist causing her to stop. Billy then ripped off her clothes and roughly groped her breasts, at this point Max knew it was pointless to resist, she had been in somewhat similar positions before. Billy sensing that asked if she was enjoying it, Max simply replied fuck you causing Billy to slap her across her face before pulling down his pants and underwear freeing his eight inch dick before roughly thrusting into Max’s tight wet pussy. Billy immediately moaned at the feeling, not having fucked anyone in a while (well for his standards anyway). Max was crying from the pain, Billy being way rougher than Lucas had ever been before and a little bigger. Billy liked seeing his little sister in pain and continued with his rough pace, groping at various parts of her body, Max hated to admit it but she was enjoying it somewhat, and before she could think she came around her brothers dick tightening around it and moaning quite loudly, the feeling caused Billy to cum deep inside her pussy making sure most of his cum got in her now soaking pussy.   
Once Billy pulled out he quickly slapped her ass and told her they weren’t done yet before grabbing her hair and throwing her down on the floor as he then moved to her feet and took them into his mouth. Max tried to ask what he was doing, of course Billy couldn’t answer but did pinch her nipples as a way to shut her up before swallowing to her pussy. Max moaned as Billy’s tongue flicked around her pussy, she tried to move her hips but couldn’t as he was holding them down. Billy was still rough with her biting quite a bit but Max found that she liked the pain as she came for the second time down Billy’s throat, who then swallowed to her breasts biting at the nipples wanting to leave some marks. Max knew she should be scared but she was receiving too much pleasure to think clearly and begged for Billy to swallow her further, and he obliged swallowing her all the way. Billy moved around a bit wanting to disorient Max in his stomach, and it was working Max tried to stay in the same position but couldn’t with all the movement and quickly lost which way she came in from and got dizzy and felt the acids make her feel sleepy, so she closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep wondering slightly how this happened. Billy sensing she fell asleep went to his room to jack off again. Once Max reformed she quickly snuck out of her brothers room not wanting to talk to him right now and masturbated thinking if it would happen again.


	16. Possessed!Will & Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max was chased by possessed Will and things happen from there

Max was cornered, she had been chased in the forest by Will and was no pushed up against a tree, she didn’t know what would happen, but figured by what she was told by Lucas and Dustin it wouldn’t be anything good. The redhead tried to push against him to run away again but he simply pushed her hands over her head and moved his mouth to hers. Max was surprised at this action wondering why whatever was controlling him would do that, she felt his tongue press against her lips, fearing what might happen if she didn’t comply she opened her mouth to allow the tongue to enter her mouth. Will’s hands at the same time went up to grope at her breasts, not expecting that to happen Max moaned into the smaller boys mouth. After a few minutes he pulled away and Max asked why he did that, Will replied it was for fun, and that it wanted to know why humans did that. Max then asked what it was and why it possessed Will, to which Will replied that those things didn’t matter he would soon rule this world. Then Will went in for another kiss this time moving his hands to her pussy and he started fingering her, Max once again moaned at the feeling, she had fingered herself before but never had anyone else do it. She tried to push her tongue into his mouth but was quickly overpowered. Her pussy was also quickly getting quite wet as she was strangely aroused from being used by whatever the thing was, and that it was possessing quite a cute boy as well. Will then pulled away and grabbed her hands and lead her somewhere, Max had no clue where they were going but couldn’t do much of anything to stop it from happening and didn’t ask as she knew she was likely to not get a reply anyway. She was then met with some sort of what looked like a portal before being pulled in. Once in the portal she asked where they were, to which Will replied home before stripping Max of her clothes and his clothes and pushed her down. Max then felt vines wrap around her legs and arms spreading them open giving Will a nice look at her wet pussy, she tried struggling but the vines held her tightly in place. Will quickly entered her with his seven inch dick and was met with almost no resistance. Max moaned at the feeling of being full and felt a strange sense that this is what she belonged to do, be some sort of thing for Will to use for his pleasure, but she quickly shook that off. Will was enjoying fucking Max and hearing her moan, but wanted more so he quickly moved his head to her breasts and bit and played with her nipples rotating between them every few minutes. Max knew she wouldn’t last much longer with all the pleasure she was receiving and with one final thrust from Will came with a loud moan. Will felt her pussy tightening around his dick and came inside her. Once she recovered her breath Max asked why the fuck it did that, to which Will replied that she will serve him, just like Will is with giving his body to it but in a different way. Max felt some sort of pride at hearing that but knew it was just something trying to make her submit so she said she would never serve whatever it was. Will said that she had no choice and snapped his fingers, at that the vines holding her down moved her so hear head was facing Will. He then approached her and took her head into his mouth, Max tried to struggle but the vines were still too much and now they slapped her ass to make her not want to struggle anymore. Will moved his tongue all around her face causing Max to feel like she was going to throw up in disgust but didn’t. He then swallowed down to her breasts licking at her nipples, Max moaned in response and accidentally licked the inside of Will’s throat causing some sort of moan around her. Will swallowed once more to her pussy and assaulted it all over with licks and bites, Max’s head was now just in his stomach and was finding it harder to resist not giving into Will and serving him, with a few more licks Max came again and moaned as much as she could getting some of the stomach juices in her mouth before Will swallowed once more giving her feet a few licks before swallowing sending her completely into his stomach. Once in there Max heard voices telling her this is where she belonged, with her master and she found it hard to disagree, she had received so much pleasure from him and slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep.  
Once she reformed Will asked her if she was ready to accept her new place in life and quickly agreed, asking Master what he wanted her to do for him. He sat down in front of her and told him to suck him. Max quickly went to work crawling over to him and eagerly took her master’s seven inch penis into her mouth. Will moved his hands to her hair and roughly grabbed it pushing her down on it all, he then allowed her to move at a fast pace. Max loved serving her master now and moaned appreciatively around his dick. Before he could cum Will quickly removed Max’s head from his dick, almost sensing what was going to happen she got on all fours and presented her ass to him. Will smiled at that, truly knowing she was his toy now and roughly entered her virgin ass. Both moaned at the feeling and Will set a quick and rough pace, Max was constantly moaning her masters name and Will moved his head to her neck to bite and moved his hands to her breasts groping them again. After a few minutes of that he pulled out and flipped her over before entering her pussy again and Max instantly came but lasted for a few seconds before her pussy tightened around the dick causing Will to cum as well. Max quickly said a thank you master before passing out as the vines dragged her to a more suitable location than close to the entrance as Will planned what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave requests like always.


	17. Dustin/Lucas

Lucas and Dustin were currently making out in Dustin’s room, his mom was out so they had the house to themselves. Both boys were hard in their jeans, Lucas painfully so with how big he was. Once they pulled away they quickly removed their clothes freeing Lucas’ eight inch dick and Dustin’s six inch dick. Lucas then laid down on Dustin’s bed and Dustin got on top of him. They then took the other’s penis into their mouths and started blowing each other. This was standard for them at this point, both were experts at sucking the others dick each knew what the other liked, it was a race to see which would last longer, they were currently tied, 2-2, from previous days, whoever won today would get to do whatever they wanted with the other. Lucas was moving slowly for now, knowing Dustin liked it slow at the start. Dustin was going fast and occasionally biting some, as Lucas was a bit of a masochist. Both were moaning around the other’s dicks as well. Lucas started moving faster and licking at Dustin’s balls causing him to moan more around Lucas’ dick, in response Dustin moved to Lucas’ balls taking them into his mouth and moving his tongue around them for a few seconds before biting the tip of Lucas’ dick and taking it back into his mouth deepthroating him, resting at the base of Lucas moving his tongue around. Lucas could tell he was going to cum soon so he cranked up his efforts going faster and swirling his tongue around the tip for a few seconds before going back down and repeating that. Dustin continued his assault on Lucas knowing he’d also cum soon as well. It only took one more minute for Lucas to cum first down Dustin’s throat. Dustin then got up and declared himself happily the winner and told Lucas to get on all fours, Lucas followed the orders given to him knowing the terms they agreed to before and that it would be useless to argue and he would’ve done the same if he won anyway. Dustin got in front of Lucas’ asshole and pushed his tongue in, wanting to prepare Lucas some, the dark skinned boy immediately moaned at the feeling and pushed against his friends tongue. After a few minutes Dustin pulled away and pushed his dick into his friend, both immediately moaned at the feeling, Dustin quickly set a fast and rough pace, Lucas loved the rough pace his friend set and was a moaning mess, it only took a few more minutes for Dustin to cum inside his friends ass.  
Dustin told him to stay laying down and Lucas obeyed him. Dustin then went to his friends feet and took them into his mouth licking around his toes causing Lucas to squirm a little and moan too, knowing Lucas liked pain he bit down a little causing him to moan again. Dustin then swallowed again taking Lucas up to his dick and ass, Lucas was too lost in pleasure to really think about what was happening, Dustin was moving his tongue all around Lucas’ groin area and ass, using his teeth to scrape some areas as well. After a few minutes of that he swallowed again to his chest and swirled his tongue around his nipples before swallowing the rest of the way. Once in his friends stomach Lucas felt incredibly hot and horny and started stroking his dick. Dustin was rubbing his big stomach and could tell Lucas was masturbating he told him he was a good meal before laying down to sleep. Once Lucas reformed they agreed they’d definitely do that again, with deciding who gets eaten by what they always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Milevill (Mike, Will, El). Feel free to leave requests. Might also do a Nancy/Mike one with Nancy eating Mike, tell me if you want that


End file.
